Firework
by amianfan102
Summary: Here's my first story from my Bored to Tears prompts I received! So, Amy goes to a Katy Perry concert, and a video of her singing goes viral. Cahills: Prepare to be BLOWN AWAY! XD  R&R


**Here is one of the stories that I wrote for Bored to Tears prompt. Someone named_ Person _asked me to write a fic where Amy's video of singing Firework, by Katy Perry, goes viral. (For good reasons, she totally rocks it). Well...read! XD**

"Amy! Amy!" Nellie shouted as she flung open the door to my room.

She was breathing heavily as though out of breath, but she had a smile stretched across her face.

"Yeah?" I asked, looking up from my position on the bed. I was sprawled out doing homework.

"I just won us tickets to," she paused. "KATY PERRY!"

"No way!" I yelled. "Nellie, that's awesome!" Katy Perry was one of my favorite artists.

I got up and high-fived her. "Was it another one of those contests on the radio?"

Nellie grinned wider and said, "Yeah. And you said I'd never win one!"

"Well, I take that back!" I exclaimed. "When's the concert?"

"This weekend! And it's just going to be you and me. It'll be so much fun!" she yelled, jumping around the room in a very un-Nellie like reaction.

"Wow, calm down," I laughed. Then, I glanced at the clock and said, "Maybe we should go to bed before Fiske has a freak-attack about us being up this late."

Nellie rolled her eyes but grinned hysterically as she danced out of my room, already listening to her music.

I laughed as I sat down on my bed and dimmed the light. Then, I grabbed my iPod and head phones and shoved them into my ears. I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes as the song started.

Firework by Katy Perry started to play, and I hummed along.

"Cause baby you're a firework!" I hummed.

Firework was one of my favorite songs ever! I loved the whole message about expressing yourself and sticking up for yourself.

The song ended and I shut off the phone, already looking forward to the weekend. I realized it was only Tuesday night and sighed as I shut off my light.

This was going to be a long week.

**~lovelovelove~**

"Nellie!" I yelled running downstairs.

It was Saturday morning, and only a few more hours until the concert. It had been by far the longest week of my entire life.

"Yeah, kiddo?" she asked from the kitchen.

I barged in to see her in her ripped black apron and chef's hat, stirring cookie mix in a bowl. "What's up," she asked casually, setting the bowl down on the marble counter.

"What's up! The concert! You know, all we've been talking about all week!" I exploded.

Nellie started laughing as she pulled off her apron. "Amy, I'm kidding. But you should have seen the look on your face!" she said laughing.

I tried to look annoyed but failed. I was _way _too excited.

"So where is the concert?" I asked, following her up to my room.

She made herself at home in my beanbag chair and said, "In a stadium. Anyhow, get ready! We leave in thirty minutes."

I gave her a pointed look and said, "Well, I kind of need my privacy?"

Nellie rolled her eyes and said, "But I really like this beanbag chair…"

"Bummer," I told her, pointing towards the doorway.

"Oh, I have a solution!" she exclaimed. Then, she picked up _my _beanbag chair and walked out of the room.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"Be grateful! I'm taking you to Katy Perry concert!" she yelled back at me.

I will admit, that shut me up.

Nellie somehow managed to convince me to wear one of her ripped denim skirts and Katy Perry shirts.

My full outfit consisted of the dark blue jean skirt with black leggings that went to above my knees, the Katy Perry shirts, and a pair of black converse that went to my knees.

"I approve," Nellie said as I jumped into the car.

"Pfft. Well, of course you do, you're the one who picked it," I muttered, glaring down at my ripped skirt.

Nellie just smirked in self-satisfaction.

**~lovelovelove~**

"Oh my gosh, are all concerts so crowded?" I yelled over the music and screaming fans.

Nellie grinned manically at me and yelled, "That's what makes it awesome!"

I nodded uncertainly and looked up at the stage. Katy Perry was singing her hit song, The One That Got Away. Strobe lights were blaring and people were singing and dancing along.

Nellie was no exception, and she danced around, singing along and making funny faces at me. After about five songs, Katy stopped and smiled at the crowd.

"Hello, everybody!" she yelled, her hair swept back in a crazy style.

Everyone cheered and she laughed. "Thanks so much guys, you really are a wonderful audience."

Again, everyone cheered. Katy smiled and looked down at Nellie and me. I held my breath as she grinned and said, "Why, I believe that this is our contest winner! Come on up here!"

I tried to say no, but Nellie and some of Katy's band members hoisted me up onto stage.

I couldn't see individual faces over the light's glare, but I could hear them, and feel their eyes on me. My heart felt like it was about to pound out of my chest, and I couldn't breathe. For a moment: My. Heart. Stopped. Beating.

"What's your favorite song, sweety?" Katy asked, thrusting the mike into my face.

I gaped for a moment, and then wiped my palms on my jeans. "F-firework," I stuttered.

Katy grinned and said, "Same! How about a chance to sing it?"

I froze and said, "No, really, it's okay-"

I got cut off as the music started. Katy started singing along with me for the first couple of lines.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag,  
>Drifting through the wind<br>Wanting to start again?  
>Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin<br>Like a house of cards,  
>One blow from caving in?<em>

I sang a little louder, barely noticing when Katy stepped back.

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?_  
><em>6 feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing<em>  
><em>Do you know that there's still a chance for you<em>  
><em>'Cause there's a spark in you<em>

_You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine_  
><em>Just own the night like the 4th of July<em>

_'Cause baby you're a firework_

The crowd started cheering, the silence leaving the room simultaneously. _  
><em>

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth_  
><em>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"<em>  
><em>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<em>

I smiled out at the crowd, realizing how comfortable I felt onstage. Nellie was beaming up at me, the smile stretching from ear to ear.

_Baby, you're a firework_  
><em>Come on, let your colours burst<em>  
><em>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"<em>  
><em>You're gonna leave 'em goin' "Oh, oh, oh"<em>

_You don't have to feel like a wasted space_  
><em>You're original, cannot be replaced<em>  
><em>If you only knew what the future holds<em>  
><em>After a hurricane comes a rainbow<em>

_Maybe your reason why all the doors are closed_  
><em>So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road<em>  
><em>Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow<em>  
><em>And when it's time, you'll know<em>

_You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine_  
><em>Just own the night like the 4th of July<em>

_'Cause baby you're a firework_

I threw my arm up into the air, receiving a cheer from the audience.

_Come on, show 'em what you're worth  
>Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh"<br>As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby, you're a firework_  
><em>Come on, let your colours burst<em>  
><em>Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"<em>  
><em>You're gonna leave 'em goin' "Oh, oh, oh"<em>

_Boom, boom, boom_  
><em>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<em>  
><em>It's always been inside of you, you, you<em>  
><em>And now it's time to let it through-ough-ough<em>

_'Cause baby you're a firework_  
><em>Come on, show 'em what you're worth<em>  
><em>Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"<em>  
><em>As you shoot across the sky-y-y<em>

_Baby, you're a firework_  
><em>Come on, let your colours burst<em>  
><em>Make 'em go "Oh, Oh, Oh"<em>  
><em>You're gonna leave 'em goin' "Oh, oh, oh"<em>

_Boom, boom, boom_  
><em>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<em>  
><em>Boom, boom, boom<em>  
><em>Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon<em>

I grinned as the song finished, and slowly lowered the microphone. The crowd was going wild, just like it had been for Katy only a few minutes ago.

"That was amazing!" Katy yelled into the microphone. "What's your name?"

Just as I opened my mouth to answer, I froze. What if I had sucked? What if the Vespers, or maybe Isabel got word of my location and decided to make something of it? What if someone made a video, put it on YouTube, and the whole world ended up laughing at me? And maybe they would make fun of me if they knew who I was. But if they didn't…

I hopped off the stage and pushed through the crowd, overcome by a sudden paralyzing fear.

Everyone was looking for me, but after years of trying not to be noticed, I easily slipped outside of the theater, and sat down in our car.

Nellie called on her cell phone. "Can we go home, Nellie?" was the first thing I asked, before she could say a word.

"Yeah, kidd-o! You really killed it up there! Are you sure you don't want to stay?"

I sighed. "Sure I did. And I just want to get out of here."

**So...yeah! Cahills: Prepare to be BLOWN AWAY! XD**

**I have a new reason to review for all of you: Every review helps stop hunger in Ethiopia. **

**Ok, maybe not, but that's for me to know and for you to never find out. Oh...wait...I just told you... *facepalm***

**~Dani :D**


End file.
